Music Class
by RoxasTheNobody
Summary: Well, I've been wanting to write a SoRoku fanfiction for ages! So here it is! Sora comes in, in the second chapter! It's from Roxas's POV.


**Chapter 1**

"Hnnngh…" Roxas muttered as his alarm clock chimed, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7AM, as soon as he was fully awake he reflected upon his mutter. "Who says "Hnnngh!" It's not even a normal sound, only horrid yaoi fangirls would say something like that." Roxas chuckled, yawned, stretched and then went over to feed his Blue Tongue Lizard, who was called Nugget. He chucked a few bearded dragon pellets into reptile's food dish and then headed into the kitchen for breakfast. As usual there was a note on the fridge, from his father, who was Beck Hansen, a famous musician.

_Roxas,_

_I've gone to a gig in Toronto, so I won't be back until tomorrow morning. Have fun at school and music class. _

_Love Dad._

Roxas stared at the note and the scrawled signature and sighed, as usual his dad was out performing at various places around the world. Roxas would always put one of his dads notes on eBay for some deluded fan to slobber all over. It earned him some extra cash and kept his dad's fans happy. Roxas opened the fridge and stared at the contents inside, he grabbed out a fresh tuna and avocado sushi and devoured it within seconds. Roxas wasn't really big on breakfast, most of the time he skipped it. He never felt like eating in the mornings. Roxas headed for the bathroom, quickly stripped, turned the tap and stepped into the warm, steamy shower. About 10 minutes later Roxas stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He sprayed some deodorant and aftershave on himself and went to his room to get dressed. Roxas's house was quite big, bigger than any of the houses in his street it had quite a few bedrooms and ensuites. Roxas dressed and hastily packed his bag and waited outside the front of his house.

Roxas went to Twilight Town Highschool, most of his fellow classmates wondered why he didn't go to Destiny Islands Grammar, since he had a lot of money. Roxas said he just wanted to be like any other normal kid, he didn't like the prestige and snobbery of private schools. Eventually the bus stopped and Roxas jumped on and made a beeline for his best friend, Olette. Roxas sat down and they began discussing and gossiping about various things.

"Dad's in Toronto at the moment." Roxas said to Olette, who was in fact one of his Dad's hugest fans.

"Oh! Scott Pilgrim land!" Olette replied with a chuckle.

Roxas nodded and they spent the journey bagging Hayner one of the worst chavs at the school.

"Hayner always chooses the bogan songs. He's all for AC/DC and stuff. Our bands for the whole year get picked tonight! I hope he's not in my band!" Roxas shuddered.

Olette laughed and assured Roxas that if the worst comes to worst it would give him more opportunities to bag Hayner.

Roxas chuckled and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder as the bus slowed down preparing to stop. He leapt off the bus with Olette and they checked their timetable to see what class they had for first period. "Hm… We've got Literature with Luxord!" Olette spoke excitedly. Luxord was one of Olette and Roxas's favourite teachers; he had a passion for Victorian Era England and spoke with a stunning British accent.

"I hope He keeps reading Great Expectations! I love Dickens!" Roxas yelled with joy and he and Olette Ran off to their first class.

"Today we shall be continuing with Great Expectations. We shall each take it in turns to read various passages from this classic work. Then we shall analyse the text in a form more easier to understand. Okay, page seventy, Seifer you may begin."

Seifer gave a great yawn and Roxas and Olette shot him dirty looks.

"'W-when sh-shall I hive- wait… Uh. Have. You here again? Said Miss havisham.'"

Roxas was beginning to grow quite annoyed it took Seifer a whole two minutes to read that sentence with stuttering and mispronunciation.

"Okay… Let's move on, Roxas can you please continue from where Seifer stopped?"

Roxas looked down at the page and said in a clear confident voice.

"'Let me think.' I was beginning to remind her that to-day was Wednesday, when she checked me with her former impatient movement of the fingers of her right hand. 'There, there I know nothing of the days of the week; I know nothing of the weeks of the year. Come again after six days you hear?'"

Eventually after everyone had read a few passages, the first period was nearing its end.

"Okay, well, there won't be enough time for analysis today. But, I want you to write me, your own interpretation of Pages 70 to 74. To be handed in next week. That is all."

Roxas packed up his things and headed for his next class.

The day passed by with nothing eventful to report, eventually the final bell rang and Roxas said goodbye to Olette at the bus stop and walked to the building where his music class was held.


End file.
